Pain's Passion
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: AU. Xover with BtVS . Buffy is pushed to her limit and struggles to get to the one person she needs most, Clark. Story better than summary, I can’t do summaries :D


**Title:** Pain's Passion

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:** Clark/Buffy

**Author notes:** Hey…This was just something that came to me out of no where, I just had to get it outta my head LOL …so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed…_just not too harsh_ :D

**Summary:** AU. Xover with BtVS. Buffy is pushed to her limit and struggles to get to the one person she needs most, Clark. Story better than summary, I can't do summaries :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters or worlds…unfortunately, they all belong to Joss Whedon and the DC universe…_a girl can dream can't she?_

* * *

**Pain's Passion**

The sun had just risen and Buffy had never felt so relieved. At least now as she lay motionless on the hard ground of Smallville's graveyard, where the Kryptonite juiced up vamp had left her, she could allow herself to feel a small ounce of safety under the blissful rays of the sun.

She was hurting all over, it was at the point where she couldn't tell what was hurting more, all of her injuries and pains had merged into one over the previous half hour she had been lying here.

Her head was throbbing and she could feel wet liquid which she assumed to be blood, her blood trickling down her cheek and continuing it's decent down her neck. Her mind willed herself to move to do something, anything, but her body objected to any such privileges.

As far as she could tell nothing was broken but from the pain she was feeling, she would easily object. If anyone was to come along they could help her, but then that would mean her having to explain what a girl like her was doing in a graveyard and why she was healing with every passing minute…she didn't think that would go down easy.

With that enough to convince her against the idea of staying, she forced herself to move. First she lifted her unsteady arms to her face and gingerly traced her features, feeling out the sore spots that mainly stung as she touched her cheek, that vamp sure had an arm of steel, she felt like she had been sucker punched by a steel hammer.

Shifting her weight, her arms supported her upper half as she rested on her elbows, slowly rising her torso, wincing in pain, her teeth gritted as she felt all the muscles in her sides scream in agony with each movement. The ground was wet beneath her and much to her dismay as she courageously went to sit up further, her arm slipped causing the shriek of pain she had held in escape her mouth, it was splitting and a shrill sound to hear. Tears sprung to her eyes, if nothing was broken before it was now, she felt one of her ribs crack as her torso came crashing back onto the ground.

"Crap!" Was all Buffy could spit out through the pain tearing its way though her side.

She couldn't stay here like this, she had to move.

Mustering all of her determination, she tried again, this time succeeding in rising further, she was sat up, her weight resting on her palms behind her placed firmly on the ground, though on shaky arms, she felt she had some strength left to rise.

"Come on Buffy; just do it, one, two…ahhh!" She bent her knees and stood on unsteady legs, almost falling back down as her knee buckled beneath her, her thighs a map of bruises and cuts. She hadn't noticed the gash down her back until she bent as her body slumped against one of the tombstones, the heal that had obviously been trying to heal was reopened at her bodies sudden rush of movement.

"Clark…Clark I need you" Buffy whimpered as she found herself unable to hold her own weight, fearing that she would fall into unconsciousness is she moved for much longer. "…Clark" her voice was barely above a whisper, she was determined not to let herself sit back down, knowing all too well she wouldn't be able to get back up, though her aching body was winning the battle over her mind.

She hardened her face and prepared her body for movement, stepping away form her support, she took a few moments to steady herself and made her slow trudge away form the graveyard and towards the Kent farm.

The Kansas town had never seemed so dauntingly big before now, the once short streets looked impossibly long to Buffy's hazy vision as the pain of movement was taking its toll on her damaged body, yes she was the Slayer and her body was built to cope more than the average human, but even she had her limits and last night her body had been pushed to test and now she was exhausted, unsure of her own endurance, never had she been pushed this far before, never had her body been pummelled like this.

She wrapped her arms around herself protectively, hoping to shield herself from the harsh wind that whipped around her body as she neared the Kent farm.

Along the way she only passed one other person, the milkman of all people, it _was_ six in the morning after all she had to remind herself. He had looked her over with obvious concern in his eyes, but hadn't had the chance to question her as she hurried along pushing her body even further, in desperate need to get to Clark.

Finally she reached the farm, exhaustion moments away from causing her to collapse, but she had to get to Clark, that's all that mattered.

She tumbled down the gravel drive way and almost tripped up the stairs as she slumped herself against the door frame and rapped on the front door with the little energy she had left.

The door opened to reveal a shirtless Clark, stood merely in his boxers, had she been in better conditions she would have had wanted to throw herself at him and eat him like the gorgeous man he is, but she, here and now couldn't being herself to notice such perfections, she breathed out his name and at that moment lost all consciousness as she collapsed into Clark's arms.

"Buffy?" Clark spoke as she feel forwards, him catching her in his strong arms, tears welling in his eyes at the sight of the woman he loved. Her hair was matted with dried blood and her clothes were far from their usually perfected state, cut and spoilt by yet more of what he can only assume to be blood, her blood.

He sped her up into his room and placed her carefully on the bed, having X-rayed her, he spotted the broken rib, but luckily that was the only serious injury, the rest was made up from cuts, bruises and physical exhaustion.

Clark knelt by the bed side and took her hand in his, he couldn't help the tears from wetting his face, and she looked so…weak. Her petite body that usually carried immense strength and stability, despite her small size, now looked fragile and broken. Her skin was marked all over, numerous wounds bleeding and defying her once flawless skin.

He choked back a sob as her eyes fluttered open and gazed upon him, filled with pain and raw emotion. He wanted to look away but her need for him overpowered any of his previous thoughts.

"Clark, I…it hurts" Buffy whispered, a sob escaping her as her small frame shook, her aching muscles objecting, but her emotions drowning any other thoughts. Clark's heart breaking, he took her body in his and held her as she cried.

Buffy managed to gain back some control, ceasing her tears, she sat from Clark's grip and stood from the bed, loosing her footing just slightly, Clark securely placing a steady hand onto her waist for support.

"Thanks" Buffy whispered over her shoulder to Clark, taking his hand, pulling him up to stand before her, placing her hands onto his forearms, looking up at him adoringly, her swollen face lost on Clark, all he saw was the beautiful women he fell in love with.

"Buffy, you have to go to a hospital, you're hurt" Clark started, only to be shushed by Buffy's finger lightly touching his lips.

"No…I'll be fine, I'm the slayer, I heal remember…but I feel all sticky, I need a shower" Buffy stated simply, too simply, she was trying to cut herself off from her emotions, emotions were weak and she needed to gain back her strength.

"Yeah sure, I'll go and get it ready" Clark offered, but before he could leave, she gripped his arms tighter making him stop in his tracks.

"Wait…help me?" She said it as a childlike question but Clark knew it wasn't something he could refuse; he merely nodded in her direction and smiled as warmly as she could given the situation.

Clark not wanting to overstep his boundaries and make Buffy feel uncomfortable waited for her to make the first move. She gingerly lifted her arms and began to unbutton her shift, wincing at the pain in her side as she done so.

Clark catching on to the pain in her actions, softly placed his hands over hers and placed them back to her side, and continued to unbutton the shirt for her. He got to the last one and carefully pulled back her shirt, trailing his fingers lightly over her skin as he worked, outlining her many wounds and cuts, noting the goose bumps appearing over her skin. Her breath was hot on his chest, intoxicating, he felt his hands trembling, scared of hurting her further more.

He looked back to her as he dismissed the blood soaked shirt to the floor, watching her wrap her arms around herself instinctively.

"Buffy…if you would rather me not, I'd understand" Clark started not wanting Buffy at all to feel as though he was taking advantage of her state.

"No, please, I want you to" Buffy said her pesky emotions daring to make an appearance.

No words necessary on Clark's behalf, he simply moved to stand behind her, wincing at the sight of the large gash along her back. He drew his finger tips along the wounds line, Buffy's back arching at the sudden contact, a sharp breath taken at the surprise, caused Clark to retract his hand at lightening speed.

"Sorry"

"No it's fine, its just sore, it'll heal" Buffy's words were cold, insensitive, words of a soldier, trained, aware, knowing of their condition and cut off from the reality of things, simply focusing on the facts, it would heal, let it be. This of all things opened Clark's eyes to the reality of what being The Slayer has reduced this woman to, a woman he often thought was full of life, yet seeing her like this, as he had never seen her before scared him, he hadn't realised before how easily she could switch off and disconnect herself from the pain, the emotion…life.

Buffy turned her eyes towards him, imploring him to continue. "It's ok" Buffy reassured, a flash of emotion aching her heart at the fear in his eyes, he didn't deserve this, she never should have dropped this onto him, he had troubles of his own, why should she dump her own problems on him, how selfish she was being.

Clark dropped his hand to Buffy's waist, his other hand making its way back to face her, he unzipped the front of her jeans and worked his hand through her matted hair as she shrugged them off, hearing them fall with a slosh as the blood began to seep into the carpet, stepping from the confines of the jeans now piled on the floor. "Clark, the blood…" Buffy pointed out, not wanting to be the reason for ruining his floor.

"Don't worry about it, I can clean it up later" Clark reassured, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Ok" Buffy stated simply again, too simply.

"Come on, lets get you in the shower" Clark guided her to the bathroom, not once letting his grip around her waist falter, her limping body slumped against his as they walked, groans and winces from her caused Clark to decide against making her walk, he lifted her into his arms and finished their journey to the bathroom, slowly placing her back onto her mud covered feet.

He moved swiftly to the shower and turned the fossil, watching as the water began to spray downwards.

"Let me help" Clark offered, noting Buffy trying to unclip her bra in preparation for her shower.

"Ok" Buffy turned her back towards him and shivered as his fingers unclasped her bra, feeling relieved as the mere weight and grip of the material was released from her body, allowing the gash along her back to breath and work away as it healed.

"Don't leave, stay with me?" Another of her questions.

"Of course" Clark answered mimicking her short answers, holding her steady as she slipped out of her underwear, not caring for his presence, mindlessly thinking how _romantic_ he must think this is, holding back the smile that wanted to emerge from such a thought.

Clark shrugged himself free of his boxers and helped Buffy into the shower, stepping in shortly after he was sure she was able to hold herself up.

She stepped under the head of the shower, groaning as the water cascaded down her head, to her neck and eventually across her body, her much aching body, a body in need of tender care. The water soothed her skin, tantalising her senses, every drop like a drug that her body couldn't refuse.

Clark watched in awe, she was beautiful, but his heart broke for her, how could she be so willing to take on this responsibility, a responsibility that by what he has been told was forced upon her, The Slayer, one girl in all the world chosen to fight the vampires and demons, he wished he could take away that responsibility and allow her to be just Buffy, a girl who deserved to live her life without worrying if everyday could be her last.

The water made her skin glisten, though the only thing stretching his mind back to reality was the sight of all the blood spilling across the ground, washing from her body.

Buffy adventurously lifted her arms in an attempt to wash her hair, but she quickly shot them back down as the movement reminded her of the broken rib, looking to her side, she spotted the purple bruise that violated her entire side, masking her ribs like a tattoo that was unwanted.

Clark followed her gaze and ran his hand gently over the bruise, his other hand cupping her face. She nuzzled into his touch and sighed at the comfort in provided.

Clark reached far behind her and grabbed the shampoo. "Turn around" Buffy did as he asked and was lost in her own thoughts and feelings as Clark's hands massaged her scalp and soothingly washed the blood from her hair, rinsing off the shampoo, running his hand down her side, helping to wipe of the dried blood form her skin.

"Thank you" Buffy managed to say, as she started to feel refreshed again and could feel parts of her energy and strength reforming.

"You're welcome" Clark whispered back, taking a step forward, resting his forehead against Buffy's, sighing as he felt her hand dance across his back.

The water was nothing more than a distraction in the distance; they couldn't tear their eyes away from each other. Clark instinctively moved a fallen piece of hair away from her face, tracing her jaw line with his thumb. Buffy bringing her hand to sit upon his broad chest.

"I love you" Buffy's words were shaky, full of emotion; she couldn't keep up the perfect soldier façade much longer…she needed to feel.

"I love you too" Clark responded, feeling her small frame shake under his touch, only just realising the water was getting colder…they didn't notice…they didn't care. All that mattered was here and now, Buffy leant upwards, balanced on her tip toes, her mouth a teasing distance form Clark's, her breath heavy on his lips.

"Help me too feel Clark…I want to feel" Clark let his sight linger in her eyes, tears glistening in her green orbs, he finally understood what made her keep doing this, keep fighting, it wasn't because it was her job, her duty, but because of love. Without the isolation of her role, everything else in her life would be average, but because she choose to live in pain and fear, it allowed the smaller things in her life to carry meaning, depth…it allowed her feel something other than nothing.

She could live.

Their lips met and all her pain disappeared, their hands searched each other frantically, Clark's fingers seeking each wound, as though his touch would heal them, anything to help her feel again. Buffy's breathing became hard and rabid, she needed this…she needed him.

She was overwhelmed with is love…his life…she could feel.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**I know this is a little random, but i juz had the idea and had to write it LOL**

**I luv to hear you opinions, reveiws are MUCH welcomed, anything to make me a better writer :D**


End file.
